Temporits Actis - Futurum Tempus
by Krika Haruno
Summary: O tempo é formado por diversas linhas temporais, qualquer intervenção nelas, por menor que seja pode alterá-las e por conta disso o santuário é novamente visitado. CDZ clássico x SS Omega Sequência de Temporits Actis e TA - Reversus Tempus. Fic de presente de aniversário para Rodrigo Ribeiro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas ****Shiori****Teshiori**

**Saint Seiya Omega pertence a Toei Animation**

* * *

**Fic de presente de aniversário para Rodrigo Ribeiro.**

* * *

**Temporits Actis - Futurum Tempus**

* * *

_Sinopse - O tempo é formado por diversas linhas temporais, qualquer intervenção no tempo, por menor que seja pode alterá-las e por conta disso o santuário é novamente visitado._

* * *

**Obs: Virou franquia rsrs**

**Temporits Actis - fic principal**

**Temporits Actis - Reverse Tempus - se passa seis meses depois da fic original**

**Cronologia: a fic original se passa em 2009, contudo por conta do tempo entre a obra original de SS com o Omega ( 25 anos depois) esse ano não será levado em conta. Outro ponto, o final do Omega será diferente num ponto: Paradox, não morreu, mas não é mais a amazona de Gêmeos.**

* * *

_Qualquer intervenção no tempo, por menor que seja pode altera-lo. Uma ação realizada ou não realizada desencadeia ações futuras. A ida dos cavaleiros de ouro para o século XVIII não foi de toda solucionada, a simples presença deles alterou o destino de muitos..._

* * *

_**Santuário século XXI...**_

\- Não me disseram que eu teria que usar isso! - exclamou o futuro mestre do santuário, Harbinger de Touro.

\- São vestimentas tradicionais Harbinger. - disse Kiki pacientemente. - Todos os mestres anteriores seguiram essa tradição.

\- Mas isso é calorento! - olhava para o manto branco. - Vocês querem me matar? É isso?

\- Vai até ficar elegante com isso. - Integra conteve o riso.

\- É norma Touro. - disse Fudou. - como mestre precisa usar isso.

\- Já não estou gostando de ser mestre. - fechou a cara. - eu não posso nem mandar na minha própria roupa!

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Atena, acompanhada por Paradox. Os cavaleiros assim que a viram ajoelharam.

\- Não há necessidade. - disse a deusa. - levantem-se.

\- Harbinger trouxe o elmo do grande mestre. - Paradox sorriu.

\- Além do manto tenho que usar isso? - arregalou os olhos. - me perdoe Atena, mas não vou usar.

\- Como quiser Harbinger, se isso te incomoda não há necessidade. - deu um sorriso gentil. - se me derem licença, preciso cuidar de outros assuntos.

Todos fizeram uma leve reverencia. Paradox caminhou até o taurino entregando-lhe o elmo.

\- Está aqui para quando quiser usa-lo.

\- Vou pensar... - disse torcendo a cara.

A guerra contra Saturno tinha acabado há poucos dias, Atena reconstruía o santuário e Harbinger tinha sido escolhido para ser o grande mestre.

\- Sinta-se honrado amigo. - Kiki aproximou olhando com carinho para o elmo dourado. - grandes homens usaram esse acessório. Mestre Sage, mestre Hakurei, mestre Shion, Saga e agora você. - o olhar de Kiki tornou-se triste. Aquela época ainda estava muito presente em sua vida. Todos já haviam percebido que o jovem cavaleiro de Áries trazia um olhar sério, mas triste. O que era oposto a sua época de criança como contou Seiya e Shiryu.

\- Sente falta do seu mestre, não é? - indagou Integra.

\- Sinto. - deu um meio sorriso. - não apenas dele, mas de todos. Passei bons momentos ao lado deles. Agora tenho a Raki, para treinar. - sorriu.

_\- Flashback-_

Haviam se passado dez anos da luta de Atena contra Hades. Ela saiu vitoriosa, mas a custa da vida de seus cavaleiros de ouro. Quando Kiki recebeu a noticia da morte de seu mestre, ficou abatido. Como discípulo tinha consciência que seu mestre havia morrido para cumprir seu dever, mas como "filho", pois era assim que se sentia às vezes em relação ao ariano, não entendia. Com o passar do tempo, aprendeu a conviver com a dor e com dezoito anos, já tinha consagrado cavaleiro de Áries, assumindo o posto de reparador de armaduras e passando boa parte do tempo em Jamiel. Incorporou completamente as rotinas domesticas do antigo palácio, virando um exemplar "dona de casa", alternando com os deveres do reparo. E assim os dias iam passando...

Naquele dia ensolarado, tinha acordado cedo, pronto para as primeiras tarefas domesticas. O primeiro lugar que limparia, era o antigo quarto de seu mestre Mu. Kiki passou a mão no tapete que havia no meio do cômodo pendurando-o na janela, voltando o olhar para dentro, mirou o antigo leito do seu mestre. Soltou um suspiro triste. Voltou a bater no tapete, mas os olhos encheram de água e num segundo seguinte rompeu em lágrimas.

Kiki sentiu uma presença atrás de si e quando se virou deparou-se com a imagem de Mu, sentado na cama, com a expressão serena.

As lágrimas vieram com força e ele correu jogando-se sobre a cama.

\- Mestre Mu... me sinto tão só... por que teve que morrer?

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali chorando, apenas acordou percebendo aquela parte do lençol molhada. Um pouco mais resignado limpou as lágrimas, Mu não gostaria que ele se sentisse triste.

\- Tenho que seguir em frente. - disse animando-se.

Regressaria aos trabalhos, se algo não tivesse chamado sua atenção. Aproximou-se da janela, não vendo nada de anormal na paisagem, mas algo dentro dele o intuía a caminhar até perto das montanhas. Obedecendo ao seu instinto Kiki rumou para as montanhas que circundavam o castelo. No meio da trilha vislumbrou um amontoado de panos e um barulho vindo deles. Ao se aproximar assustou-se ao deparar com um bebê de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de vinho. Com todo cuidado Kiki o pegou no colo.

\- O que faz aqui sozinho? - sorriu.

O bebê parou de chorar olhando-o ainda com os olhos lacrimejantes. Kiki fitou mais atentamente percebendo que era uma menina.

\- Qual nome darei para a jovenzinha? - sorriu, pensando por alguns segundos. - Raki. Deve está com fome, vamos?

O cavaleiro caminhou de volta para o castelo, no caminho se lembrou do seu mestre. Mesmo distante ele não parou de pensar nele, colocando a jovem Raki em sua vida.

\- "Obrigado mestre."

_\- Fim do Flashback-_

\- O que tem eu? - a pequena lemuriana apareceu de repente.

\- Para de fazer isso! - Harbinger deu um pulo assustado.

Raki mostrou a língua para ele.

\- Raki... - Kiki a fitou recriminando.

\- Desculpe mestre. - o fitou. - Seiya está chamando todo mundo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou Fudou preocupado.

\- Não sei... - a jovem deu nos ombros.

Os seis seguiram para o exterior do templo de Atena.

_**Santuário século XX**_

A vida seguia tranquila para os habitantes do santuário. Já tinha uma semana que Ananké, a deusa da inevitabilidade, havia levado Regulus e Manigold de volta ao passado restabelecendo a ordem das coisas. Entretanto...

_Confins do Olimpo_

Irene seguia apressada para a morada das Moiras. As consequências dos atos de Pontos repercutiriam até quando? Anunciou-se com seu cosmo.

\- O que a trás aqui jovem Irene? - indagou Ananké que estava na companhia das filhas.

\- A ida de Chronos para o passado.

\- O que houve dessa vez? - Cloto tecia.

\- Sinto ondulações nas linhas temporais. - Irene estava nervosa. - não bastou a vinda dos cavaleiros de Câncer e Leão, ainda tem mais.

Ananké levantou de onde estava, caminhando até o tapete que sua filha do meio, Láquesis, enrolava o fio. Mesmo tentando reparar os erros cometidos por Chronos, o tapete daquele grupo de pessoas nunca mais foi o mesmo. Alguns personagens, como Lara, Asmita e Selinsa no tapete original, não eram para terem renascido no santuário, contudo as ações do deus do tempo acarretaram nisso. Observando atentamente Ananké percebeu que algumas linhas cruzavam entre si.

\- O tapete dos santos de Atena está com as linhas cruzadas.

As quatro outras deusas analisavam com atenção a face de Ananké.

\- É possível que linhas temporais tenham se cruzado. Por enquanto não podemos fazer nada. - pronunciou. - vamos aguardar os acontecimentos e então agiremos.

\- É prudente? - indagou Irene.

\- Sim, pois não sabemos como os fatos vão ocorrer. Vamos aguardar.

**Século XXI...**

O grupo dirigiu-se para o local onde Atena estava reunida com Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki. A pequena reunião não durou muito, sendo dispensados em seguida. Kiki e os demais jovens cavaleiros de ouro, foram tratar de assuntos da reconstrução do templo. Raki e Paradox foram cuidar de outros afazeres.

Na área mais restrita do santuário, eram guardados os objetos que tinham que ser mantidos sobre controle pelo cosmo de Atena. A ânfora de Poseidon, a adaga dourada usada por Saga e os restos da Ouroborus que estava sugando o cosmo de Atena e Pallas. A sala estava mergulhada numa profunda escuridão, exceto pelo brilho do objeto em formato de espiral. Ele emitia um brilho dourado e aos poucos o brilho foi atingindo a parede, alastrando como se fosse uma fenda.

Raki e Paradox passavam pelo corredor quando sentiram um cosmo vindo daquela sala. A geminiana tomou a frente da jovem lemuriana, abrindo a porta.

\- Mas o que...?

A parede do fundo da sala estava cortada por uma fenda que brilhava em dourado, bem no meio, viu um buraco, que emitia as mais diversas coisas.

\- O que é isso Paradox?

\- Raki, chame os demais cavaleiros de ouro, mas não diga nada a Atena.

\- Sim.

A ruiva saiu correndo. Paradox entrou lentamente no recinto, sentindo a cosmo energia que provinha do "buraco".

Ao aproximar arregalou os olhos, pois conhecia bem aquele brilho.

\- Linhas temporais?

Raki encontrou os quatro cavaleiros de ouro na sala do trono, felizmente Atena não estava presente.

\- Mestre Kiki! Mestre Kiki!

\- O que foi Raki? Precisa gritar?

\- É urgente. - disse nervosa.

\- Vamos. - Fudou notou a tensão no rosto da garota.

Caminharam em direção para os fundos do templo, a medida que andavam sentiam um cosmo no ar.

\- Algum problema irmã? - indagou Integra ao entrar no recinto.

Os outros três olharam na direção que Paradox fitava.

\- Mas isso é... - murmurou Harbinger.

\- Linhas temporais... - Integra ficou tensa. - o que aconteceu Paradox?

\- Esse cosmo vem dos restos do Ouroborus de Saturno. - disse sem olha-los.

\- Então é o poder do deus que está criando essa distorção. - disse Fudou.

\- É o que parece, mas por que? - Kiki estava muito preocupado.

Para a surpresa deles o brilho da fenda intensificou, cobrindo todo o recinto. Atena e Seiya e os demais que estavam fora do templo, sentiram um cosmo hostil. Rapidamente dirigiram-se para fonte desse cosmo.

No cômodo, os cavaleiros, Paradox e Raki tiveram que cobrir os olhos por conta da claridade. Aos poucos o local foi tomado pela luz e no segundo seguinte Paradox e os cavaleiros de ouro sumiram.

\- Mestre Kiki? - Raki olhou para os lados. - Paradox? Harbinger?

\- Raki! - Atena surgiu na porta.

\- Atena, eles sumiram! - exclamou assustada.

Seiya e Atena trocaram olhares, o cosmo hostil sumiu completamente...

**Século XX...**

Uma luz intensa brilhou atrás da estátua de Atena. Aos poucos Kiki, Harbinger, Fudou, Paradox e Integra abriram os olhos.

\- Onde estamos? – o taurino olhava ao redor.

\- No santuário, mas... – Fudou analisou a estátua. – mas não o santuário que conhecemos.

Kiki deu alguns passos contornando a estátua, conhecia aquele local...

\- Não pode ser... – não queria acreditar.

\- Kiki, já mandei você voltar.

O cavaleiro de Áries voltou o olhar para onde tinha ouvido a voz, aquela voz, aquela voz...

\- Eu quero ir embora.

Kiki arregalou os olhos ao ver seu mestre Mu correr atrás de um menino ruivo.

* * *

_**A fic vai ser bem pequena no máximo cinco capítulos e como eu disse é um presente de aniversário prometido desde o ano passado. Tinha que ser postado no dia do aniversário, mas... a culpa é da copa! rsrsr**_

_**A forma como o Kiki conheceu a Raki eu tirei de uma tirinha que vi no facebook, quem se interessar, eu salvei todas as imagens. Dica: pelas imagens rende uma fic muito boa.**_

_**Ouroborus: para quem viu Omega é o anel que sugava o cosmo de Atena e Pallas.**_

_**Rodrigo espero que goste. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

_O cavaleiro de Aries voltou o olhar para onde tinha ouvido a voz, aquela voz, aquela voz..._

_\- Eu quero ir embora._

_Kiki arregalou os olhos ao ver seu mestre Mu correr atrás de um menino ruivo._

* * *

Com a cara emburrada Kiki olhava seu mestre aproximar, por que suas vontades não poderiam ser satisfeitas? Era só treinar e treinar.

\- Eu quero ir agora.

\- Seiya já está chegando, tenha um pouco de paciência. – Mu parou diante dele. - Não se esqueça de treinar enquanto estiver em Tóquio.

\- Não vou treinar. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fechando ainda mais a expressão.

\- Mas é importante...

\- Mestre Mu é muito chato! Vou pedir para Atena para morar no Japão para sempre! – saiu correndo. – aí não vou te ver mais!

Mu soltou um suspiro, tomando o rumo das doze casas.

Perto da estátua, Kiki do futuro acompanhava a cena.

\- Não diga isso... – murmurou entristecido, seu "eu" criança não tinha noção da falta que Mu fazia..

Os demais cavaleiros pararam ao lado dele.

\- É o seu mestre? – indagou Paradox.

\- Sim. Meu mestre Mu.- sorriu.

\- Parece que viemos parar no passado. – Fudou fitou o templo que se erguia pouco a frente. – esse santuário é muito bonito.

\- Mas como viemos parar aqui? – indagou Harbinger.

\- Saturno e Chronos são dois nomes para o mesmo deus. – disse Integra. – parece que as ouroborus ativaram a passagem do tempo.

\- Mas em que época viemos parar? – o taurino estava preocupado.

\- Eu não sei ao certo. – respondeu o ariano. – mas para meu mestre estar vivo e o meu tamanho, só pode ser antes da guerra contra Hades.

\- O que?

\- Então encontraremos os lendários cavaleiros de ouro?

\- Se estivermos caído antes de Hades, é provável encontraremos meu mestre, Aldebaran de Touro, Aioria de Leão, Shaka de Virgem e Miro de Escorpião...

Perto dali, Atena sentiu uma ondulação no tempo e espaço. Rapidamente partiu em direção ao pátio da estátua.

\- Se realmente estamos no passado, temos que voltar rapidamente. – disse o virginiano. – isso pode alterar drasticamente o futuro.

\- Fudou tem razão. – Paradox tomou a palavra. – as linhas temporais ao serem cruzadas têm efeitos catastróficos.

\- Mas como vamos voltar? – Harbinger não estava gostando nada daquilo.

\- Quem são vocês?

Os cinco notaram a aproximação de um grandioso, mas conhecido cosmo.

\- Atena! – exclamaram, ao verem uma jovem de quatorze anos.

\- Atena? – Harbinger deu um pulo. – mas é uma criança!?

\- Quem são...

A deusa fitou o cavaleiro do meio, apesar de algumas diferenças sem dúvida aquela era a armadura de Aries, mas o cavaleiro... fitou as madeixas ruivas e as sardas...

\- Kiki?! - exclamou pasma.

\- Atena. – ajoelhou diante dela.

\- É você mesmo? Mas como? – estava pasma. – e vocês...

\- Sou Fudou de Virgem. – ele fez uma leve reverência.

\- Sou Integra, amazona de Gêmeos.

\- Paradox, ex amazona.

\- Sou Harbinger de Touro.

Sem dúvida aquelas eram as armaduras de ouro, mas estavam num formato diferente.

\- Precisamos conversar Atena. - disse Kiki.

Atena os levou para o interior do templo que felizmente não tinha ninguém. Kiki contou o que tinha acontecido quando foram sugados pela luz dourada.

\- Então Chronos retornou...

\- Felizmente a senhorita triunfou. – disse o virginiano.

\- Será que é reflexo da ida de Chronos ao passado...? – disse mais para si, mas todos acabaram escutando.

\- Como assim Atena?

A grega contou todos os acontecimentos ocorridos seis meses atrás, a ida dos cavaleiros de ouro ao século dezoito e a vinda de Manigold e Regulus a época deles.

\- Acredita que esses acontecimentos tem relação? – indagou Paradox.

\- Certamente.

\- Mas eu não conheço esse passado. – disse Kiki. – o meu passado tem a morte dos cavaleiros no muro.

\- Linhas temporais diferentes... – murmurou a deusa. – certamente o futuro nosso será diferente da época que vieram.

\- É como se fosse duas linhas temporais estivessem correndo em paralelo. Numa os cavaleiros de ouro morrem e vinte e cinco anos depois Marte surge. - disse Paradox, tendo a atenção de todos. - Na outra os cavaleiros estão vivos, o que altera o futuro que conhecemos.

\- Preciso contatar Ananké e as Moiras. Isso tem que ser resolvido o quanto antes.

\- E quanto a nós? – indagou Integra.

Atena fitou Kiki. Ele tinha se tornado um homem, pode sentir seu cosmo e como era grandioso, talvez superasse o de Mu e de Shion. Notou que ele trazia os ensinamentos do ariano, mas ao contrário de seu olhar sapeca de quando criança, trazia um olhar sério e triste.

\- Imagino que gostaria de ver seu mestre. – sorriu.

A deusa pediu para que eles ficassem atrás das cortinas vermelhas e que ocultassem seus cosmos. Depois de atendida solicitou a presença de todos os cavaleiros de ouro mais Shion. Não demorou muito, para estarem diante da deusa.

\- Algum problema Atena? – indagou Shaka.

\- Sim. Os problemas causados por Chronos ainda estão repercutindo.

\- O que houve dessa vez? – Kanon imaginou problemas.

\- Temos visitas de outras épocas.

A deusa fez um sinal. Aos poucos os cinco visitantes começaram a sair de trás da cortina. Os cavaleiros de ouro arregalaram os olhos. Kiki procurou a figura de seu mestre, os olhos marejaram ao vislumbrar o rosto sereno de Mu.

\- Mestre...

Não se conteve, correndo até ele. Mu levou um susto ao se ver abraçado por um homem.

\- Mestre.

Ainda encabulado, o ariano correspondeu ao gesto, mas depois se soltou. Eles ficaram frente a frente. Mu analisou atentamente as feições do homem ruivo de olhos lilás.

\- Ki-ki? – indagou surpreso.

\- Mestre... - sorriu muito feliz.

\- Os visitantes são do futuro, cavaleiros. – olhou para o grupo. – apresentem-se, por favor.

\- Meu nome é Harbinger, cavaleiro de Touro.

Aldebaran o fitou na hora, acabando por perceber que ele só tinha uma das visões.

\- Eu sou Fudou de Virgem.

Shaka ficou impressionado com o cosmo dele.

\- Integra de Gêmeos.

\- Paradox de Gêmeos.

Saga e Kanon as fitaram na hora.

\- Kiki de Áries.

Shion e Mu ficaram surpresos.

\- Por favor, cavaleiros. – pediu a deusa dessa vez aos seus santos do presente.

Mu foi o primeiro, arrancando um sorriso de Kiki. Aldebaran foi o próximo, deixando Harbinger intimidado. Os próximos foram Kanon e Saga. Paradox e Integra notaram o enorme poder que provinha de seus antecessores. Mask e Aioria apresentaram e Shaka em seguida. Fudou realmente confirmou sobre o poder de Shaka. O último a apresentar foi Shion.

\- Shion, grande mestre.

Se com Deba, Harbinger sentiu-se intimidado, com Shion foi ainda mais. A áurea que emanava daquele homem era digna do representante de Atena na Terra.

\- São de que época? – indagou Kamus.

\- De vinte e cinco anos a frente. – respondeu Fudou.

\- E o restante dos cavaleiros? – Miro queria saber sobre o representante do seu signo.

\- Infelizmente só sobraram nós Miro. Além de Seiya que virou o cavaleiro de Sagitário e Shiryu de Libra.

\- Shiryu herdou minha armadura? – Dohko ficou surpreso.

\- Sim. Primeiro foi o Gembu.

\- O Gembu? – o libriano arregalou os olhos. – mas ele desistiu de treinar.

\- Ele se tornou um excepcional cavaleiro mestre ancião. – disse Kiki, pouco acostumado a chama-lo de Dohko. – foi decisivo na batalha contra um pallasite.

\- Estou surpreso.

\- Hyoga se tornou meu sucessor? – Kamus queria saber sobre seu discípulo.

\- Não Kamus. – Kiki não quis render muito.

\- Quem eram os outros? E o que aconteceu com eles? – Shura queria saber quem foi seu sucessor.

\- Schiller de Câncer, Micenas de Leão, Sonia de Escorpião…

\- O que? – Miro berrou, interrompendo Fudou. – amazona de Escorpião?

\- Qual o problema? – indagou Paradox.

\- Nenhum... – ficou calado.

\- Ionia de Capricórnio, Tokisada de Aquário, - continuou. – e Amoru de Peixes.

\- Eles morreram por defender Atena? – Dite arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que teria acontecido a eles?

Kiki e os demais olharam entre si.

\- Não queiram saber demais. – disse Atena. – apenas me respondam quem é o grande mestre?

O grupo olhou para Harbinger.

\- Sou eu Atena. Fui nomeado esses dias. – disse sem graça.

Shion franziu o cenho, aquele garoto seria o Grande Mestre?

Kiki voltou a atenção para seu mestre. Mu o fitou.

\- Seu cosmo se fortaleceu Kiki.

\- Obrigado.

Mu sorriu e Kiki voltou a se lembrar do seu tempo de criança e agora saber que seu mestre estava tão perto...

Rompeu em lágrimas voltando a abraça-lo.

\- Eu sinto tanto sua falta... tanto...

O ariano ficou surpreso.

O grupo do futuro sorriu, estava feliz pelo cavaleiro.

\- Vou em busca de informações, - Atena levantou. – fiquem a vontade.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Atena apareceu diante da entrada da caverna onde as Moiras habitavam. Elevou seu cosmo para que elas sentissem sua presença e entrou.

\- Não esperava uma visita tão cedo, filha de Zeus. - Ananké foi ao seu encontro.

\- Queria que fosse em situações melhores.

\- Como Irene suspeitou... problemas. Entre.

\- Ela previu?

\- De certa forma. - caminhavam rumo ao fundo da caverna. - linhas temporais se cruzaram.

\- Hoje apareceram cinco cavaleiros do futuro, mas um futuro alternativo.

\- Então são as linhas mesmo.

Chegaram ao interior.

\- Atena? - Irene ficou surpresa ao vê-la.

\- Como passou do nosso último encontro? - sorriu.

\- Bem, mas se está aqui...

\- Recebemos visitas.

\- Zeus precisa aumentar o castigo daquele titã maldito! - exclamou Clotos. - acabou com o nosso tapete!

\- Primeiro precisamos descobrir uma maneira de manda-los de volta para o tempo-espaço correto ou poderá acarretar problemas. - disse Ananké. - qual foi o objeto que desencadeou a viagem?

\- A ouroborus de Chronos. - disse Atena. - Ele reaparece daqui a vinte e cinco anos e usando uma ouroborus. Na batalha final virou uma relíquia de guerra. O cosmo de Chronos estava muito presente e abriu uma fenda dimensional.

\- Será uma tarefa difícil. - disse Irene. - precisamos descobrir o quanto antes o motivo deles terem vindo para cá.

\- Acha que Chronos pode ter sido apenas o meio? – indagou Irene.

\- Penso que sim. Da primeira vez, Pontos queriam os no passado, no segundo foi a adaga dourada esquecida, agora não tem motivo aparente. Atena me conte sobre o futuro dos deles.

* * *

**Natsumi Fuiuka** \- Que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Como será a convivência entre os santos do clássico com os do Omega?

**Rodrigo **\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado e ainda vai rir muito do Harbinger.

**Lulu **\- Os dois "Kiki" não vão se encontrar, mas o Kiki adulto vai ficar muito feliz por poder conviver de novo com o Mu.

**Guest **\- Capitulo novo no ar.

**Lineh **\- A fic está aí rsrsrs, tenho outra fic para escrever e o tempo anda escasso... rsrsr


	3. Chapter 3

**Depois de um longo inverno, essa fic voltou e como o projeto era uma mini-fic esse é o capitulo final. Desculpe o hiato de tanto tempo.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Depois da saída de Atena, os cavaleiros da era atual cercaram os do futuro para obterem mais informações.

\- Não queiram saber demais. - disse Kamus. - isso pode prejudicar o futuro deles e talvez o nosso.

\- Kiki pode vir comigo? - indagou Shion. - será rápido.

O ariano olhou para seu mestre, que fez um sinal positivo.

\- Sim senhor. - respondeu um pouco tímido. Apenas conhecia Shion por nome, não imaginava que sua figura fosse tão divina e nobre.

Shion indicou-lhe a porta. Saíram sobre o olhar atento de todos.

\- O santuário do futuro é como esse? - indagou Aioria.

\- Era. Marte o destruiu. - disse Fudou. - depois fez outro no lugar.

\- Somos as únicas a verem o santuário como era antes, pois treinamos aqui. - disse Integra.

\- Não gostariam de conhecer? - Deba fitou o jovem cavaleiro de Touro. - até Atena voltar...

Os quatro olharam entre si. Seria interessante.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Kiki passava pelos corredores relembrando o passado. Adorava brincar ali.

\- Pelo seu sorriso posso deduzir que brincava aqui.

\- Sim. – disse sem graça. – eu era um garoto muito peralta.

\- Você continua. – sorriu. – bateu o pé até seguir com Seiya para Tóquio.

\- Sou um pouco teimoso...

Shion abriu a porta do seu escritório, dando passagem para o ariano mais jovem. Apontou o sofá.

\- Quero saber de tudo que aconteceu após a nossa morte em Hades.

\- O senhor acha prudente?

\- Sabendo da história talvez descubra o motivo de terem vindo para cá.

\- Está bem. – Kiki começou a narrar todos os fatos. Shion ouvia surpreso. – e agora estamos aqui.

\- A história sempre se repete para os gêmeos. Aspros e Deferos, Saga e Kanon, Paradox e Integra.

\- É o que parece.

\- Só não entendo Atena delegar um cargo tão importante a um rapaz tão novo.

Kiki abafou o sorriso. Se bem lembrava das histórias de seu mestre, Shion realmente não gostaria da escolha de Atena, mesmo com os bons motivos que a deusa tinha.

\- O senhor não assumiu com dezoito?

\- Não é só isso. – rebateu.

\- Sei que a personalidade de Harbinger é bem diferente da do senhor. Muito diferente, mas ele é um excelente cavaleiro e defendeu Atena até o final. Está certo que quando ele recebeu a armadura, não tinha a nossa honra de defende-la ou a humanidade, mas durante a batalha contra Titan, suas convicções mudaram. - Kiki olhou para a pequena estátua de Atena sobre a mesa de Shion. - ele lutou com todas as suas forças para proteger os inocentes. - o fitou.

Shion ficou surpreso com as revelações, mas depois sorriu.

\- Eu senti isso. – levantou. – ele luta pelos mais fracos, assim com Hasgard e Alebaran. – o fitou. – obrigado Kiki, agora vou tentar descobrir uma maneira de vocês voltarem. Enquanto isso aproveite seu mestre.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Depois da saída de Kiki e Shion um silencio constrangedor abateu sobre os dois grupos.

\- Agora entendo como o Kárdia se sentiu conosco. – disse Miro. – é esquisito ver outros cavaleiros de ouro.

\- É... – Deba aproximou do grupo do futuro. – gostaria de conhecer a sua casa? – indagou a Harbinger.

\- Claro. – estava doido para sair daqui, pois recebia muitos olhares.

\- Então o Seiya herdou minha armadura. – comentou Aiolos.

\- Sim senhor Aiolos. – disse Integra. – ele o representa muito bem. Inclusive seus dizeres ainda estão na casa de Sagitário e serviu de incentivo para a nova geração.

\- O senhor é um mito. – completou Paradox.

\- Agradeço o mito, mas não precisam de me chamar de senhor. – sorriu. – somente Aiolos.

\- Teremos tempo para conversar, - disse Deba. – venha Harbinger.

Os dois taurinos saíram. Mask, Dite, Aioria e Dohko pediram licença. Assim como Kamus e Miro. Aiolos e Shura também saíram pois tinham assuntos a tratar. Restaram apenas Mu, Saga, Kanon e Shaka.

\- Gostaria de ir até Virgem? – Shaka queria conversar.

\- Sim. - disse Fudou.

\- Vou atrás do Kiki. – Mu retirou-se.

O grupo reduziu. Kanon olhava ressabiado para as duas mulheres. Uma usava a armadura de Gêmeos enquanto a outra usava roupas de treino, que por sinal similar a sua.

\- Quem é a mais nova?

\- Eu. – Integra apontou para si.

\- Geralmente é o mais velho que herda a armadura... – estranhou.

\- Não no nosso caso. – disse Paradox. – a armadura sempre foi da Integra por direito eu é que "roubei".

Saga ficou curioso para saber o porque.

\- Não querem ir a Gêmeos?

As duas fitaram-no. Estavam diante do ex mestre do santuário e sua presença era impactante.

\- Sim. – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Kiki sorria, era muito bom estar de volta a aquele santuário.

\- Kiki.

A voz tranqüila o despertou.

\- Mestre. - aproximou.

\- É estranho vê-lo adulto. - sorriu e indicou para que se sentassem em uma das varandas. - mas estou feliz por ter herdado minha armadura. De certo, em seu futuro, nós morremos na luta contra Hades.

\- Sim... - disse tristemente. - muitas coisas aconteceram desde então.

\- Como continuou seu treinamento?

\- Shiryu me ajudou. De tempos em tempos partia para Rozan.

\- Ele é um bom cavaleiro, você foi muito bem treinado. E o nosso castelo?

\- Continua o mesmo. Raki, que as vezes o deixa bagunçado.

\- Raki? - indagou surpreso.

\- Uma criança lemuriana que eu crio. Agora entendo como o senhor teve trabalho comigo. - riu.

\- Você nunca me deu trabalho. - sorriu. - ...as vezes, mas conte-me sobre ela.

**X.x.X.x.X**

A medida que desciam, Aldebaran contava sobre o funcionamento daquele santuário.

\- Que mudanças em vinte e cinco anos! - exclamou Harbinger.

\- A única coisa que continua igual é a ambição dos deuses.

\- Verdade.

\- Como se sente em ser o grande mestre?

\- Para falar a verdade, eu não queria muito. - disse baixo. - eu não levo jeito para isso e pelas histórias que Kiki me contou, estou longe de ser um. Só de estar diante da figura do senhor Shion fiquei intimidado.

\- Shion é austero, mas um bom líder. Sem ele não teríamos ganhado a guerra. - disse Deba. - E se Atena te escolheu, ela tem plena convicção que você é capaz.

\- Talvez... - coçou o cabelo encabulado. - para um passado como o meu...

\- Como assim?

\- Eu fui um batedor de carteiras. - a voz saiu receosa. - e só me tornei cavaleiro para ficar mais forte. Eu não tinha um objetivo nobre.

\- Repito, - Deba tocou no ombro dele. - Atena consegue ler o nosso coração e se ela te escolheu é porque tem um coração bom.

\- Obrigado. - disse sem jeito.

\- Chegamos. - pararam diante da casa de Touro. - vamos entrar?

\- Claro.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Fudou seguia logo atrás de Shaka, sem duvida o cavaleiro daquela geração, tinha enormes poderes.

\- Estamos longe do templo Fudou. - disse Shaka continuando a andar. - pode me contar sobre os acontecimentos da sua Era?

\- O que quer saber exatamente?

\- O surgimento de Marte. Não creio que ele seja um deus. - parou diante da casa de Virgem.

\- Está correto.

\- Imaginei. - o indiano abriu os olhos revelando as iris azuis. - vamos conversar num local apropriado.

Os dois dirigiram-se para o jardim das árvores gêmeas. Fudou ficou surpreso.

\- É um pouco diferente do jardim do futuro.

\- De tempos em tempos, esse lugar sofre algumas alterações, mas na essência é o mesmo, por isso sinta-se a vontade.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Kanon olhava ressabiado para as irmãs. Qual era a história delas?

\- Pergunte. - disse Paradox, olhando-o.

\- Não quero perguntar nada. - respondeu desviando o olhar.

\- Como é o senhor Shion, Saga? - indagou Integra que apertou o passo para acompanhá-lo.

\- É um grande cavaleiro, que lutou em duas guerras santas.

\- Harbinger ficou bastante surpreso. - sorriu. - ele reluta em ser mestre.

\- É um cargo pesado, é natural que se tenha medo. - a fitou, para em seguida olhar para o irmão. Kanon não parava de encarar Paradox. - Kanon.

\- O que foi?

\- Menos.

\- Não estou fazendo nada.

\- Ele está tímido. - brincou Paradox. - não deve ter pensado que mulheres poderiam ser amazonas.

\- Não é nada disso. - rebateu. - só estou surpreso.

\- Com?

\- Com... a cor de seus olhos. - mentiu. - o seu é arroxeado e o da Integra azul claro.

\- Todos estranham mesmo. - disse Integra sorrindo. - mas o mesmo ocorre com vocês. A coloração dos seus cabelos é um pouco diferente.

\- Não é isso que o incomoda. - Paradox sorriu. - ele quer saber por que você tem a armadura e não eu, já que sou a mais velha.

\- Não é um fato importante. - virou a cara.

\- Integra tem uma personalidade mais correta que a minha. Apesar de treinarmos juntas, ela reunia todas as condições para se tornar uma defensora de Atena, mas antes disso acontecer houve uma guerra no santuário e usurpei a armadura.

Saga e Kanon ouviam impressionados.

\- Eu tenho dupla personalidade, assim como Saga. - o fitou.

\- Mas Atena a curou. - Integra saiu em defesa da irmã.

Saga sorriu, o destino era implacável para os nascidos sobre Castór e Pólus.

\- Tanto Integra como Paradox são defensoras de Atena. Isso que importa. - disse.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Atena, Ananké e Irene estavam envolvidas no propósito de encontrar uma maneira de mandar os cavaleiros de volta ao seu tempo.

\- Em todas as ocasiões, foi algo relacionado a Chronos que ocasionou as viagens, portanto precisamos de algo ligado a ele. - disse Irene. - talvez assim possamos unir nossos cosmos.

\- Mas e o motivo? - indagou Ananké. - Da primeira vez foi Pontos, na segunda a Adaga e agora? Não há objetos.

\- Necessariamente deve ser um objeto? - Atena fitou as duas.

\- É o mais comum.

Atena abaixou o rosto pensativa. Não havia nada que poderia desencadear o evento.

\- A Megas Depranon está no santuário. Ela pode ser usada?

\- Pode nos ajudar Atena. - disse Irene. - mas ela não faz ligação ao futuro.

A aproximação de um cosmo, fez as três ficarem atentas. Sorriram aliviadas ao ver quem era.

\- Irmã. - Irene levantou.

\- Desculpe vir sem avisar. - a abraçou. - mas era urgente.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa Dice? - indagou Ananké.

\- É sobre os fatos, descobrir algo interessante.

\- E o que seria? - Atena a fitou com curiosidade.

\- O motivo deles terem vindo para o passado. O motivo está no cavaleiro de Áries.

Atena ficou surpresa.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de verem suas casas, os cavaleiros do futuro retornaram para o templo e acabaram por encontrar Kiki e Mu numa animada palestra.

\- Nunca vi o Kiki tão sorridente. - disse Integra. - ele não é assim no nosso mundo.

\- A guerra contra Hades desse século acabou por amadurecê-lo mais depressa. Ele era uma criança e como tal sofreu o impacto das perdas. - Fudou o fitava. - é natural que ele esteja alegre, está no meio dos seus.

\- Ele mudou tanto assim? - indagou Aldebaran.

\- Comparando ele na nossa época e agora, creio que sim. - disse Paradox.

Enquanto isso, Kiki explicava a Mu a novas técnicas de reparo que tinha desenvolvido. O ariano mais velho, ouvia satisfeito. Kiki sempre se mostrou um garoto talentoso.

\- Vamos lutar. - disse.

\- Como? - o ruivo arregalou os olhos.

\- Como num treino. - levantou. - quero ver suas habilidades. - não gostava desse tipo de coisa, mas queria saber qual nível ele tinha chegado.

\- Mas mestre...

\- Não será violento. Apenas quero ver seu poder.

\- Mas...

\- Não diga não ao seu mestre. Já é um cavaleiro, mas ainda sou seu mestre.

\- Como o senhor quiser.

Por cosmo, Mu convidou os amigos e o grande mestre para assistirem e escolheram a arena do santuário como palco.

\- Esse combate eu quero ver. - Harbinger sentou na arquibancada.

\- Será interessante ver o desenvolvimento do Kiki. - disse Saga.

Shion, não tinha achado boa idéia, mas estava curioso a respeito do poder do ariano mais jovem.

Os dois tomaram posições. Kiki olhava apreensivo para Mu, não queria lutar contra ele.

\- Está pronto? - indagou o ariano mais velho.

\- Sim.

Mal acabou de responder, Kiki sentiu uma presença atrás de si, fora pego tão desprevenido que recebeu o tapa, mas não foi ao chão. Rapidamente tomou posição, mas recebeu um soco de seu mestre.

\- "Não tinha noção do poder dele." - pensou.

\- Vamos Kiki.

Mu elevou seu cosmo soltando logo de cara o "Revolução Estelar".

\- Muralha de Cristal!

Kiki criou a muralha antes de receber o impacto do golpe.

\- Ele é muito forte. - comentou Integra fitando Mu.

\- Mu está pegando leve. - disse Kanon. - vamos Mu, pega pesado com o garoto.

\- Kanon... - murmurou Saga.

\- Um mestre não pode dar moleza.

Mu pareceu escutar as palavras do marina e aumentou sua força.

\- "Mestre Mu é forte." - tentava manter a muralha.

Para a surpresa dele, Mu apareceu diante da muralha e com um soco a destruiu, o cavaleiro jovem foi lançado longe.

\- Kiki por que está hesitando em revidar?

\- Não estou hesitando...

\- Você tem um poder muito maior do que isso e eu quero ver.

A conversa podia ser ouvida por todos.

\- Vai lá Kiki! Quebra os ossos dele! - exclamou o taurino do futuro.

Todos olharam para ele, inclusive Shion.

\- É modo de dizer... - disse sem graça. - só um incentivo.

\- Vamos Kiki. - Mu o fitou seriamente. - me ataque, quero ver sua determinação. - estendeu a mão para ele.

\- Mestre... - os olhos marejaram. - está bem. - aceitou a ajuda.

Mu apenas sorriu, teleportando para alguns metros de distancia. Kiki elevou seu cosmo.

\- Revolução Estelar!

O ataque de Kiki partiu em direção a Mu, que criou a muralha em torno de si. O ariano mais novo sorria. Era o seu maior desejo lutar contra seu mestre e mostrar toda a sua força e gratidão pelos ensinamentos passados.

Mu também estava feliz, seu pupilo tinha chegado a um grande nível. Shion também sorria satisfeito. Vê o fortalecimento dos cavaleiros de Áries a cada geração era gratificante.

Mu elevou seu cosmo, disparando o "Extinção Estelar". Rapidamente reverteu o ataque de Kiki.

\- Mu não está de brincadeira. - disse Deba.

\- Ele quer testar o Kiki. - Shaka assistia a luta.

O cavaleiro mais novo, via seu golpe recuar e mesmo que criasse a Muralha de Cristal seria atingido pelo ataque de seu mestre.Não estava preocupado, alias estava empolgado.

\- Vamos colocar um ponto final nisso, mestre.

Mu sorriu.

Kiki começou a elevar seu cosmo, colocaria toda sua força nesse ataque. Mu cessou o seu, apenas analisando o pupilo.

\- Extinção Estelar!

O ataque do ruivo partiu em direção a Mu.

\- Muralha de Cristal.

A cosmo energia bateu violentamente contra a muralha provocando uma grande expansão de ar.

\- Mesmo com tanto poder, a parede continua intacta. - Paradox estava surpresa.

\- Era o de se esperar dessa geração. - disse Fudou.

Kiki continuava a despejar seu poder sem sinal de cansaço, assim como Mu que mantinha a proteção, contudo o ariano começou a ver pequenos trincos em sua barreira.

\- "Não é possível..."

A energia de Kiki continuava a pressionar, fazendo que o ariano começasse a recuar. Shion estava atento, impressionado.

Mu elevou seu cosmo, na tentativa de conter o avanço, contudo... Kiki aumentou sua força, com essa nova rajada de energia, a muralha rachou. O ataque dele atingiu diretamente Mu lançando-o contra o rochedo que havia atrás dele.

\- Oh... - murmurou todos, Shion apenas sorriu.

\- Mestre! - Kiki correu até ele. - mestre!

Usando sua telecinese, Mu tirou algumas pedras de cima dele.

\- Mestre.

\- Essa doeu...

\- Mestre, - agachou. - me desculpe, eu não moderei minha força.

\- Moderou. - Mu sorriu. - eu te conheço.

\- Mas... - Kiki o ajudou a levantar.

\- A casa de Áries está muito bem guardada. - tocou o ombro dele. - parabéns.

Kiki ficou surpreso com as palavras.

\- Obrigado mestre. - sorriu. - muito obrigado mesmo.

Na arquibancada...

\- Não estou falando? Ele que deveria ser o mestre! - exclamou Harbinger.

\- Kiki tem outras obrigações, touro. - disse Fudou.

Shion e Shaka foram até os dois arianos.

\- Muito bom Kiki. - parabenizou Shaka. - conseguiu um grande poder.

\- Obrigado. - respondeu sem graça.

\- Digo o mesmo.

\- Obrigado mestre Shion.

\- Vá conter a língua do seu irmão do futuro, - disse Shion. - Harbinger é bem capaz de contar algo da sua época empolgado do jeito que está.

\- Sim senhor.

Os três acompanharam a ida do jovem, o que foi a conta de Mu levar a mão até a cintura.

\- Mesmo moderando ele conseguiu te ferir.

\- Sim Shaka. Ele tem um enorme poder. - Mu transbordava de orgulho.

\- Fez um bom trabalho Mu. - disse Shion. - agora vamos cuidar desse ferimento.

Os três seguiram nem imaginando que eram vigiados. Dice criou uma imagem diretamente do santuário.

\- Então foi isso... - murmurou Ananké.

\- Sim. Isso causou a vinda deles. - Dice desfez a imagem. - Esse desejo entrou em sintonia com a Ouroborus.

\- Nunca poderia imaginar que Kiki estivesse sofrendo tanto com a perda do Mu. - disse Atena tristemente. - E que seu desejo de reve-lo pudesse influenciar tanto.

\- Já sabe o que fazer agora Atena. - disse Ananké.

\- Sim. Vamos para o santuário.

**X.x.X.x.X**

A caminho do templo de Atena, o jovem ariano recebia os cumprimentos.

\- Parabéns Kiki. - disse Kanon. - de pirralho passou a ser um forte cavaleiro.

\- Obrigado.

\- Ele teve um bom mestre. - Mu estava todo orgulhoso.

\- Você não é de ser convencido. - brincou Deba.

\- Não é convencimento Aldebaran, é a verdade. - disse Kiki. - tudo que sou devo a ele.

Era nítida a profunda admiração e carinho que Kiki tinha por seu mestre.

\- Você é um bom aluno. - Mu tocou no ombro dele, extremamente comovido.

Na porta do templo Atena e Irene trocaram olhares.

\- Conte-me dos prodígios de seu pupilo Mu. - disse a deusa.

\- Atena.

Todos fizeram uma mesura, inclusive para a deusa ao lado.

\- Espero todos na sala do trono, tenho novidades. Shion podemos conversar antes?

\- Claro.

Apenas trocaram olhares. Certamente, a deusa tinha encontrado uma forma de mandá-los para o futuro.

Irene e o grande mestre acomodaram-se no escritório da deusa.

\- Sou todo ouvidos Atena.

\- Deve se lembrar que das outras vezes sempre havia algum objeto que ocasionava as viagens temporais. Pontos usou a Megas para mandá-los ao passado e a adaga foi a responsável pela vinda de Manigold e Regulus.

\- E agora?

\- Não houve um objeto em sim, grande mestre. - disse Irene. - e sim um desejo.

\- Desejo? - indagou intrigado.

\- Vamos utilizar a Megas e unir os nossos cosmos para mandá-los de volta.

\- E qual desejo provocou isso Atena?

\- Mu.

Shion arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Notou a felicidade que Kiki está por rever o Mu? No futuro do Kiki, ele sente muita falta de seu mestre, afinal o perdeu apenas com oito anos de idade. Deve ter sido difícil para ele.

\- Entendo perfeitamente. - disse o ariano. - eu me senti assim quando aquela guerra acabou.

\- Esse desejo reagiu com o cosmo de Chronos e ocasionou isso. - Irene levantou.

\- Shion vá buscar a Megas e me encontre na sala do trono.

\- Sim senhora.

E assim foi feito.

Na sala, Atena contou-os como faria para mandá-los de volta.

\- Que bom que poderemos voltar. - disse Integra.

\- Provavelmente não deve ter si passado muitos dias, então não sentiram muita diferença. - Irene pronunciou.

\- Atena, - Fudou a chamou. - o que ocasionou essa viagem?

A grega deu um sorriso fitando os dois arianos.

\- Os sentimentos do Kiki.

\- Como? - indagou o próprio.

A deusa caminhou até ele e segurou as mãos entre as suas.

\- Imagino o quanto foi difícil ficar no santuário depois da guerra. Mesmo tendo a mim, Seiya e os outros, não era a mesma coisa, não é?

\- Atena... - não entendia as palavras dela.

\- Mesmo que não fosse seu pai, sentia que ele era. E mesmo entendendo os motivos dele, ficou triste quando ele partiu.

Kiki abaixou o rosto, Atena sabia exatamente.

\- Você se tornou um grande homem, tendo no coração as convicções do seu dever e o amor a justiça, mas lá no fundo, esse coração, - tocou no peito dele. - tinha uma grande tristeza.

\- Sim... - os olhos lacrimejaram.

\- Mas quero que saiba que ele sempre esteve e estará com você. Sabe muito bem que ele continuaria a velar por você.

\- Eu sei... mas...

As lagrimas desceram, Mu o fitou receoso, por que ele estava chorando?

\- Sempre que quiser se lembrar, olhe para isso. - tocou na armadura. - ele estará com você.

\- Sim. - limpava o rosto. - muitas vezes senti isso.

\- O que foi Kiki? - indagou Mu preocupado.

\- Nada não mestre. - deu um meio sorriso. - está tudo bem.

\- Está pronto para voltar? - indagou Atena.

\- Sim e obrigado por tudo.

Ela sorriu. Irene pegou a Megas das mãos de Shion.

\- Eu preciso que dêem as mãos. - pediu.

Harbinger virou-se para Aldebaran.

\- Foi bom te conhecer. - estendeu a mão.

\- Igualmente e lembre-se: Atena te escolheu. - retribuiu o gesto.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Honre seu posto. - disse Shion de maneira amistosa.

\- Honrarei.

As meninas voltaram-se para os gêmeos.

\- Obrigada pela acolhida. - Integra cumprimentou-os.

\- Desculpe a desconfiança. - disse Kanon.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - Paradox deu uma piscadinha.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Shaka. - Fudou impôs as mãos e fez um levo aceno.

\- O prazer foi meu Fudou.

Kiki olhou para o seu mestre, não queria dizer adeus, mas não poderia ficar ali, não era a sua época.

\- Obrigado por tudo mestre.

\- Continue na sua missão de proteger Atena e a Terra.

\- Continuarei. - O jovem ariano num impulso abraçou seu mestre. - mesmo eu dizendo que não gosto de treinar, que vou me mudar para o Japão e que não gosto do senhor, não leve a sério. É tudo da boca para fora.

\- Eu sei Kiki. - retribuiu o gesto. - eu também tenho muito carinho por você.

\- Mestre... - abraçou mais forte. Mu brincou com os cabelos ruivos.

\- Se cuida.

\- Sim.

Os cinco cavaleiros do futuro deram as mãos, Irene e Atena elevaram seus cosmos.

\- "Kiki, pense no santuário do seu tempo." - Atena disse por cosmo.

\- "Sim e Atena..."

\- "Diga."

\- "Obrigado e cuide do meu mestre."

\- "Pode deixar."

Eles foram envolvidos pela luz dourada, segundos depois desapareceram.

\- Espero que agora, tudo volte ao normal. - disse Irene.

\- Voltará. Mais uma vez obrigada.

\- As ordens Atena. Adeus a todos.

A deusa sumiu.

\- A vida continua. - disse Kanon.

\- Sim. - Mu olhava para onde antes estava seu discípulo. - Atena.

\- Sim Mu?

\- O que quis dizer com os sentimentos de Kiki?

\- Ele sentia muito a sua perda Mu. - Shion o fitou. - E essa tristeza acabou por entrar em ressonância com o cosmo de Chronos.

\- Então a viagem foi por minha causa.

\- Basicamente sim.

O ariano estava prestes a dizer algo quando sentiu um cosmo perto de si. Em segundos o pequeno Kiki apareceu.

\- Oi mestre. - disse com voz sapeca.

\- Oi. - ele sorriu, brincando com os cabelos ruivos.

\- O que foi? - indagou desconfiado. - não está bravo? Eu estava na vila.

\- Não. - agachou para ficar da altura dele.

\- Não? - arregalou os olhos.

\- Fique o tempo que quiser em Tóquio, só não demore muito.

\- Tá... - murmurou intrigado. - tem certeza que está bem?

\- Absoluta. - surpreendendo o abraçou. - nunca pense que está sozinho. Eu sempre estarei com você.

O pequeno não entendeu nada, mas gostou das palavras.

_**Santuário XXI**_

Atena e Seiya ainda tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido.

\- Atena... - a voz de Raki saiu chorosa. - para onde foi meu mestre?

\- Vamos descobrir querida. - ela fitou Seiya.

\- Vou convocar os outros.

Mal Seiya deu as costas o cosmo de Chronos voltou a brilhar e para a surpresa deles, os cinco cavaleiros de ouro apareceram.

\- Voltaram. - Atena sorria feliz.

\- Mestre!

Raki correu até Kiki pulando em cima dele.

\- O senhor voltou!

\- Desculpe a preocupação Raki.

A garota sorriu. Kiki contou a Seiya e a deusa o que tinha ocorrido, mas sem dar maiores detalhes do motivo.

\- Estou feliz que tudo tenha terminado bem. - disse.

\- Atena, - Harbinger andou até ela ajoelhando. - darei o meu melhor como mestre do santuário.

\- Obrigada.

Depois de guardar novamente a Ouroborus, Atena retirou-se e com ela seus cavaleiros.

Kiki ficou por ultimo, olhando o local, onde a fenda abrira. O olhar depois foi para as mãos, revestidas com a armadura de Áries. Sorriu.

\- Mestre?

Ele baixou o olhar. Seu mestre havia enviando-a para ele e faria de tudo para vê-la feliz.

\- Vamos embora? - sorriu suavemente.

\- Sim mestre.

Kiki saiu da sala, mas Raki teve a atenção chamada. Ela virou-se para trás.

\- Oh...

Ela via em meio uma luz dourada a imagem de um cavaleiro.

\- "Mestre Mu!"

\- "Cuide dele." - sorriu.

\- Sim... - balançou a cabeça afirmando. - eu cuidarei.

Mu sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Raki? - Kiki havia voltado. - algum problema?

\- Não mestre. - foi até ele dando lhe a mão. - problema nenhum.

\- Sei...

Os dois sorriram sob o olhar carinhoso do antigo cavaleiro da primeira casa, Mu de Áries...

**~~~~ FIM~~~~**

* * *

_**Um longo caminho até aqui, quase dois anos completamente parada. Ainda bem que o aniversariante não se importou. **_

_**Espero que tenha gostado Rodrigo e os demais leitores. **_

_**E com ela encerra os desdobramentos da Temporits Actis. **_

_08/02/2016_

_Krika Haruno_


End file.
